


霍格沃茨剧组PARO

by ouhajime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Multi, Other, if Harry Potter Series are just Films
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: 不定时更新的小段子，论我有多少无处可塞的脑洞子世代无CP！！
Kudos: 5





	1. Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> • 剧组paro，假如所有巫师都是真实存在的，并且被选中拍摄Harry Potter系列电影
> 
> • 电影中的家庭成员实际上也是家庭成员
> 
> • 没人死，大家关系都很好
> 
> • 无限玩儿真人演员梗，无rps要素
> 
> • 写手本人不磕任何RPS所以也请不要刷
> 
> • 不按时间顺序，想到哪儿写哪儿
> 
> • 不定时更新，想到了可能就发个小段子

1.

与剧里不同，剧外大家的关系实际上都很好

因此，第一部里拍完罗恩嘲笑德拉科名字的那幕之后

戏外罗恩不得不用三个小时安慰抽泣的德拉科，你的名字真的一点也不奇怪

  
2.

黑家兄弟姐妹们关系当然也很好

在拍第五部时

演员们纷纷在神秘事务司就位，贝拉特里克斯和小天狼星聊得正欢

导演：Action！！

贝拉（一秒变脸）：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

狂笑着把弟弟踹进帷幕

小天狼星：我是谁我在哪发生了啥贝拉干嘛踹我？？？？

  
3.

第二部的决斗俱乐部

德拉科真的召唤出了一条蛇

然而实际上哈利并不会说蛇佬腔

这导致剧组负责人不得不千里迢迢把还在印度尼西亚旅游的汤姆·里德尔喊回来

因为蛇趁乱逃跑不见了

  
4，

第三部开拍前

德拉科听说有需要折纸鹤的场景

于是苦练一假期，学会了折各种各样的动物甚至包括喷火龙

开拍时兴致勃勃地让各种动物飞了半节课

被导演怀疑有show off嫌疑，全给减了

德拉科：………………嘤！（x

  
5.

同样是第三部

邓布利多坚决拒绝让摄魂怪靠近霍格沃茨

因此在场所有摄魂怪都由同学们友情出演，斯莱特林兴致最高

以至于一想到斗篷下是什么，哈利就笑场，根本拍不下去

导演急得一时分不清现实和剧本，找了只博格特

那天，全霍格沃茨都发现，他们的魔药教授斯内普在私下拜访朋友时可以比在课堂上更可怕

  
6.

第六部，为了饰演一个真正的食死徒

德拉科·马尔福在胳膊上贴了黑魔标记纹身贴

所有人都觉得卧槽！好酷诶！！

一时间整个霍格沃茨都是食死徒

  
7.

只有纳威和迪安不一样

他们贴在脸上

————————————

【7】来自迪安和纳威的演员主持的、不同演员带领观众探秘HP剧组里的视频

  
B站视频号av16619054，P7


	2. Ⅱ

8.  
其实哈利会跳舞  
但在设定中他不会跳舞  
于是哈利不得不在拍摄圣诞舞会时飙演技  
由于演得过分认真，以至于帕瓦蒂咒了他整整一个星期  
为自己快被踩掉的脚趾头

  
9.  
潘西和赫敏为了谁先和德拉科跳舞打了一架

  
10.  
由于赫敏在跳开场舞时频频看向德拉科  
第一支舞拍了两个小时

11.  
帕瓦蒂也咒了赫敏一个星期

12.  
赫敏和德拉科关系很好  
因为第一部最开始他们两个戏份不多  
德拉科老是带糖  
他们就坐在一旁分糖吃  
没有哈利和罗恩的份儿，让他俩戏份多！

  
13.  
虽然实际上的哈利成长过程中没有饿肚子  
但他还是很瘦，看上去和营养不良似的  
有传言说就是因为这个他才被选中了主角  
这都不是重点  
重点是第四部在小汉格顿墓地  
由于演员太瘦，本该被困在雕像上的哈利频频下滑  
NG了十几次之后汤姆·里德尔疯了  
汤姆·里德尔：我能给他用个永久粘黏咒吗，我台词挺长的


	3. Ⅲ

14.  
卢修斯的拐杖并不是摆设  
一到阴天下雨他的腿就关节疼，没有拐杖很难走路  
但是为了符合剧情，后几部出场时他的拐杖都被拿走了  
你看到的他那么憔悴，其实都是因为腿疼的

  
15.  
没有拐杖就导致他经常NG  
比如庄园认人那幕  
卢修斯需要从椅子上站起来，站一会儿，然后去按儿子的脑袋  
第一次，没站稳，整个身体的重量往德拉科的方向压，导致德拉科的脑袋狠狠地撞上了哈利的脑袋  
幸好哈利脸肿着看不出来，但德拉科脑门上出现了一个明显的大包  
第二次，又没站稳，这次记住不能往前发力了，结果德拉科刚迈开腿往前走噗通就被按跪下了，差点儿把腿给扭了  
德拉科：？？？爸？？？你是不是对我的腿没毛病很有意见？？？？  
第三次，卢修斯努力克制着没用力，以至于德拉科都跪下了他的手还在空中僵着  
哈利终于忍不住了：能快点儿过这个吗，脸肿着真的难受

  
16.  
麦格和乌姆里奇实际上关系特别好  
可能因为她俩的阿尼玛格斯都是猫  
过去，乌姆里奇经常来霍格沃茨找麦格聊天  
后来她不来了  
因为演技太好，拍完第五部之后  
包括斯莱特林在内，所有学生看到她就跑

17.  
听说第五部要施展守护神咒  
所有该上五年级的学生都苦练一个了假期  
结果斯莱特林们听说没他们的事儿  
整整三个月，全斯莱特林都被低气压笼罩  
并且坚持不懈在吃饭时瞪哈利  
哈利：怪我吗？！

  
18.  
而四年级的金妮和卢娜不得不在每天课后疯狂练习  
终于在拍到之前学会了守护神咒  
所以至少金妮也在每天瞪哈利  
哈利：所以说怪我吗？！

19.  
家养小精灵的生存条件其实还不错  
但的确有“特定情况下主人给家养小精灵一件衣服就是释放他们”的条例  
拍完第二部之后的暑假，德拉科从威尔特郡跑到戈德里克山谷砸波特家的门  
德拉科：哈利·詹姆斯·波特！！你有本事抢多比，你有本事开门啊！别躲在里面不出声，我知道你在家！！

20.  
出于第二条存在的原因  
每个人都习惯性地站得离贝拉远远的  
生怕一个不留意就被踹

  
21.  
鉴于安多米达和贝拉特里克斯长得特别像  
每个人也都离安多米达远远的  
对此纳西莎表示哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
谁让你们两个小时候总是嘲笑就我的发色那么浅不像个布莱克！

22.  
黑家兄弟姐妹经常会出去聚餐  
每当这个时候雷古勒斯就觉得自己格格不入  
因为只有他永远活在台词里  
最终在布莱克后代们的集体威胁下  
雷古勒斯客串了许多个戴着面具的食死徒


	4. Ⅳ

23.  
韦斯莱双胞胎最喜欢的一场戏是炸学校  
他们真的把学校给炸了  
剧组不得不停止拍戏一个月，因为要修复学校  
资金从韦斯莱魔法笑料店的收入里扣

  
24.  
神锋无影或许是NG次数最多的一场戏  
因为德拉科很入戏，哭得特别厉害  
结果哈利一推门他被吓到就打嗝  
他一打嗝哈利就笑场  
来来回回无数次

25.  
好不容易用魔法解决了打嗝问题，拍到他们开始互相诅咒  
没想到的是水管破碎之后地板太滑  
不是德拉科摔倒就是哈利摔倒  
来来回回无数次  
哈利&德拉科：能不能把瓷砖拆了？

  
26.  
神锋无影的效果是特效  
但神锋无影之后德拉科是真晕过去了  
地滑，摔的

  
27.  
哈利：不是我干的！我没有诅咒他！他没受伤，真的！帕金森你把魔杖放下！我不是我没有别瞎说！！

  
28.  
天文塔的NG次数不亚于神锋无影  
主要是德拉科怂  
总是担心万一校长真摔下去怎么办

  
29.  
为了继续拍摄，剧组不得不在地面上搭了个摄影棚  
这就导致有一大堆没有戏份的学生围观拍戏  
每到德拉科捋袖子秀黑魔标记时  
周围：哇哦！cool！  
然后大家纷纷捋袖子，食死徒们载歌载舞  
导演：我他妈不干了！（摔剧本

  
30.  
顺便一提，黑魔标记真的是汤姆·里德尔本人设计的  
伏地魔这个名字也是他想出来的  
写了满满一张羊皮纸，才决定了这个听起来很牛逼的名字

  
31.  
伏地魔用魔杖指着装死的哈利上下摔的时候  
场外的德拉科起立欢呼鼓掌  
因为他太开心导致这场戏重拍了十几次  
但是德拉科一点也不心虚  
因为他真的被变成白鼬摔过  
他可能和某个北欧近战法师特别有共同语言


End file.
